A visit on Valentines day
by XenaLin
Summary: Will is trying to make Karen feel better. Oneshotstory.


**ONESHOT STORY  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, just the storyplot. **

Will was on his way to the mansion of Karen Walker, one of his clients and friends. They had known each other for years, but hadn't gotten really close until the last few months or so. She was working for Will's best friend Grace as an assistant. Well, one should use the word "working" very loosely since she was practically just sitting on her butt all day, flipping through her thick magazines and sipping on her martinis.  
The reason Will was on his way over there was that it was Valentines Day and Karen's husband for about twenty years had passed away just a few months before. He was a bit worried about how she would feel about this day. She had loved Stanley so much. He knew that. In spite of all the namecalling and arguements they had had, she had loved him so much. On the way over he spotted a floral shop. He didn't know if Karen liked flowers or not, but on the other hand, a woman always loved flowers, he thought. He picked out two dozens of bloodred roses. He was surprised there were any left, he bought them before someone else beat him to it. While he still was in the floralshop, by the cashier he saw a small stand with valentine chocolate in a box shaped as a big, red heart. He took a chance and bought one of those boxes too. After all, red roses and chocolate on Valentines Day? That was part of the deal, right?

He exited the shop, as the wind started to blow pretty hard. He tried to pull his coat closer to his body as he clinged on to the flowers and box with his hand. He hailed a cab and went over to the mansion. He paid the driver what he owed and got out to knock on the door to Karen's big mansionhome.  
It took exactly one minute before one of the maids opened the door and let him in.  
"Where can I find mrs Walker?" he asked the maid.  
"She's in mr Stans library" the maid answered and hurried off to her chores.  
Will was wellknown in the Walker mansion by now as he had been there so many times during the years and especially the last few months since Stan died. Noone needed to guide him through the house anymore.

Will walked up the stairs and through a long corridor, past several rooms consisting of liquor. It took a few minutes to reach the doorway to the library. Inside he found her on her loveseat, leaning back, eyes closed and tears down her face.  
"Karen?" he said softly.  
She opened her eyes quickly and saw who it was.  
"Wilma? What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to steady her voice but failing.  
Will hurried over to the loveseat and sat down, putting the chocolate and flowers on the table in front of him before pulling her into his arms.  
"Oh Karen, it's OK" he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her now shaking body.  
"I miss him so much" she sobbed.  
"I know you do, it would be strange if you didn't" Will answered and rubbed her back soothingly.  
They sat like that for a little while, Karen sobbed into his shirt as she had her arms wrapped around his body. It felt good to be in Will's arms. He had always been the safe one out of her three best friends. He was the solid rock, the glue that kept them together. Now he was here, holding her in his arms. It felt so good, to good in fact. She unwrapped herself from his arms and got out of the loveseat walking towards the door.  
"Karen?" Will said questioningly.  
"I ... I just got confused for a second" she answered.  
"Confused?" Will said.  
"Yeah."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, OK" she said quickly.  
"Karen? I, I am still gay" Will said.  
"I know, why do you think I don't do anything?"  
"Karen? What are you saying?"  
"I don't know, I mean, I loved Stanley, I still do."  
"Noone is questioning that."  
"Now I think I might ..." Karen was suddenly struck be the realization that she actually was.  
"What?"  
"I think I might love you."  
"I love you too, but what has that got to ..." Will didn't get further, Karen had walked back to him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her lips.  
They had kissed before, but this was a different kind of kiss, this one was one of passion and lust, desire and love. Not the kind of love that friends have for each other but love of the kind woman-man.  
The air disappeared and they broke apart.

"No Will, I love you" she whispered.

Will looked down into her hazelcolored eyes and felt confused too. After all he was gay, but this woman just had something about her that made him fall head over heels.  
He leaned down and pressed his lips hungry against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She answered by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.  
Will pushed her down on the loveseat as he gently laid himself on top of her, never breaking the contact between their lips. He craved entrance to her mouth and she parted her lips and let his tongue explore her mouth. His hands explored her body, one hand rested on her thigh as the other was gently massaging and kneading her breasts through the silky material of her blouse. Then, after a few minutes he stopped, he couldn't do this. Well he could do it, but he couldn't do this to her, not now when she's so vulnerable. Stan had died just a few months ago. She had said she loved him and he loved her too, but she was in mourning still and he didn't want her to regret anything in a few months.  
"Karen, I don't think we should do this right now" Will whispered as he looked down in her eyes, his lips just inches away from hers.  
"Why not?" she asked as she tried to kiss him again.  
"You're still vulnerable and in mourning. We shouldn't do this, not now. I don't want you to regret anything in a few months."  
She looked up into his eyes, and knew he was right. They shouldn't, not now. Will stood up, straightened his clothes and picked up the flowers and chocolatebox from the table. She sat on the loveseat and tried to straighten her own clothes and hair.  
"I bought these for you" Will said as he handed her the flowers and the box.  
"Oh Will, you shouldn't have done that" she said, tears threatening to start falling again.  
"I just wanted to come by to see if you were alright, and maybe ask you out to dinner?" he said and smiled.  
"I'd love to, let me just fix a vase for the flowers and change clothes."  
"Sure" he answered as she disappeared out of the room.

He sat on the loveseat, waiting for Karen to come back. His thoughts went back to the moment just a few minutes ago when they had kissed. He loved kissing her, he wanted to do it again. Suddenly he heard a noise and turned his attention to the doorway.  
There she was back, and how she had come back. Will couldn't believe his eyes. She was amazingly beautiful. A deepred dress, with a wrap-around shawl. She had fixed her make-up to perfection and her hair was up with just a few strands to frame her beautiful face.  
"Oh my God Karen, you look absolutely stunning" Will managed to get out.  
"Thank you" she almost blushed.  
Will stood up on shaky legs and walked up to her, handed her his arm and together they went outside to the waiting limo.

--------------------------------------

A/N Good, bad?? R&R please ..


End file.
